True Loves Kiss
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: Giotto wasn't a person to believe in those fictional myths that true loves kiss can cure anything. He hated those stories, but even if he did hate those myths about true loves kiss, would he give it a try if it meant saving someone he fell for from a curse, caused by greed and jealousy, that has no cure? Family Tenth Generation; G27 Yaoi and Fluff
1. Hired Hitman and the Prince

Chapter 1 finished early! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! By the way few alterations will be made because this is based off of Snow White. So it will be similar but at the same time different.

Summary: Giotto wasn't a person to believe in those fictional myths that true loves kiss can cure anything. He hated those stories, but even if he did hate those myths about true loves kiss, would he give it a try if it meant saving someone he fell for from a curse, caused by greed and jealousy, that has no cure? G27 Yaoi and Fluff

Chapter 1 will have the pairings of: 0027 (Family), Slight 6927 (One-sided though), G27 (Main paring of the whole story)

Story Pairing: G27 and Family 10th Generation

Rated T: For Yaoi, fluff, future atempt of murder, and cursing

Now without further ado~ Chapter 1! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OR SNOW WHITE**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hired Hitman and the Prince

In the village of Namimori where is surrounded by a forest lived a brunet boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was a kind young man, who was kind to everyone and was loved by everyone. Even though he's clumsy and usually got in trouble because of his clumsiness everyone still loved him. But where ever there's a kind person there is always a greedy one.

Her name was Sasagawa Kyoko.

Like Tsuna, she was loved by all, but behind her kind personality that was shown to everyone, there was one filled with greed. The reason why she was kind to everyone was because she had a magic dress mirror that answered her questions with accuracy. The question she always asked were _'Do the villagers love her?'_ and the mirror would always answer yes. But one day, a messenger from Vongola Kingdom came and said that the prince was looking for a partner in marriage and would be arriving in 5 days to choose a mate. So to make sure she would be chosen instead of asking the same question to the mirror, she asked a different one.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all in this small village?" She asked smiling, confident in her awaiting answer that it would be her.

"The fairest one of all would be a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is also the most beloved person in this village." The mirror answered

Her smile was replaced with a scowl "What did you say? I'm sorry mirror, but I think you may have been mistaken" She said

"I'm sorry miss, but my answers are always accurate. The fairest one and most beloved person in this village is a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi." The mirror repeated

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh. Well I guess I should fix this little mess, should I?" She said and left the mirror to make a call.

_"Hello? Enma speaking"_

"Hello Enma, I need a favor" Kyoko spoke

_"May I ask who this favor is coming from?"_

"I thought your policy was that the favors can be anonymous." Kyoko said in a stern voice

_"I just wanted to ask. Sometime people are stupid enough to actually tell me." _Enma explained_ "But it seems you're not one of them, so what do you want?"_

"I need you to get rid of someone from this earth." Kyoko said "You can do this, right?"

_"Alright, all I need to know is the person's name and location, so who is it?"_

"The person's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He lives in Namimori Village." Kyoko answered "I want you to get rid of him. Once you're done call me back and I'll give you your reward."

_"Sounds easy enough, I'll take the job" _Enma said and hung up

Kyoko giggled and hung up the phone as well "It will be a matter of time then I'll be the fairest one of all." She said and went to bed because the moon had risen.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the target..." Enma said "He lives in Namimori. Hmm... That'll take me a day to get there. Well whatever, better start going then."

Enma got up and prepared himself to leave. Once his preparations were done he left for Namimori.

Unfortunately it took Enma three days to get to Namimori, so he didn't have enough food to last the trip. He would have bought something by merchants passing by, but on the second day he was beaten up and his wallet was taken in the progress. So now starving and tired Enma finally reached Namimori, but again luck wasn't on his side because as soon as he entered Namimori his whole body collapsed. He started to lose consciousness, but before he did he saw a blur of brown running towards him and shouting something of concern.

~Few Minutes Ago~

Tsuna was walking around Namimori greeting everyone he saw. He thought it would be good to get some fresh air. He continued to walk through Namimori until he reached the end of the village. He was about to turn back and go home but a thud sound caught his attention. Tsuna looked around and saw a red-head boy on the ground. He quickly rushed to the boy.

"Hey, Are you alright?!" He shouted, but got no reply

Tsuna quickly turned the boy over to his back and checked for a heartbeat. To his luck, he heard the other boy's heart.

He sighed in relief "Thank goodness, now all I have to do is get him to my house and I can help him." Tsuna said to himself, but then something clicked in his mind "Wait... how do I do that? I can't carry him. I'm too weak."

Tsuna started to panic, but it soon ended when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Kufufufu what are you doing there, Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned around "Ah! Mukuro, good timing. Can you help me by carrying this boy to my house so I can treat him?" Tsuna asked with pleading eyes

"Alright, but my reward for helping you will be a kiss." Mukuro said

Tsuna pouted "How many times will I have to say it. I don't give kisses as rewards that's just weird. But I will give you some apple pie I made if you help." Tsuna offered

"Kufufufu fine I will take your offer. It's better than nothing" Mukuro replied and helped carry the red-head to Tsuna's house.

Once at Tsuna's house Mukuro laid the red-head on the couch and waited for Tsuna to come out of the kitchen.

Tsuna came out with a medium sized slice of pie on a plate "As promised, here is some apple pie." He said and handed Mukuro the pie slice

"Kufufufu thank you very much. I'll take my leave now. Bye Tsuna" Mukuro said and left with the pie

After Mukuro left Tsuna went to the red-head on the couch. Tsuna found out that the red-head was beaten up and looked very weak. He left the room and came back with bandages, disinfectant, some towels, and a bowl filled with water. He went to the boy and started to clean his face. Once his face was clean Tsuna disinfected the cuts and scrapes for safety measures and bandaged the red-head. When Tsuna finished bandaging the boy, he left the room and went back to the kitchen to cook something for him and possibly the boy if he wakes up.

It took him 30 minutes to make the meal. He made a pot of porridge and a few small loafs of bread. He took out 2 bowls, 2 spoons, 2 cups, and 2 small plates for the meal. He filled the bowls with porridge and place one loaf of bread on the 2 small plates. He placed a bowl of porridge and loaf of bread on a tray and went back to the living room where the red-head was resting.

When he arrived at the living room, he saw that the red-head had woken up.

"I see you woke up. How do you feel?" Tsuna asked as he came closer to couch with the tray of food.

The red-head turned to Tsuna "I'm alright" He answered quietly "Are you the one who helped me?"

Tsuna placed the tray on a table near the couch "That's good to hear and yes I am. My names Tsuna, what's yours?"

_'I can't tell him my name is Enma. He's a stranger and it would be a danger to my job. I'll tell him my last name, no one knows it anyway.'_ Enma thought not noticing that Tsuna's name was similar to his target's "Kozato. Thank you for helping me."

Enma stood up, but winced from the pain of his injuries and from starvation.

"Wait! Kozato-kun you should lay down. You're not in good shape." Tsuna said and eased him back down to the couch "I just made some porridge and bread you can eat. You must be hungry." Tsuna then got the tray of food and moved it closer to Enma.

"Why are you helping me?" Enma asked "I'm a stranger. For all you know I could hurt you. So why?"

Tsuna stopped and smiled "I don't care if you're a stranger, or if you could hurt me. You don't look like the type of person anyway and I couldn't just leave you, or anyone for that matter, alone when they're hurt." Tsuna explained and started to feed Enma after he helped him sit up.

Enma was surprised. Not many people he encountered had ever been so nice to him, let alone help him.

Enma, for the first time in a long time, truly smiled "Thank you." He said and ate the food Tsuna prepared.

Tsuna smiled "No problem"

After they ate their food, Tsuna started to ask Enma questions.

"Kozato-kun why are you in Namimori?" Tsuna asked

Enma flinched; fortunately Tsuna didn't notice "I'm here for a job." He answered hoping Tsuna didn't ask more about it. Luckily he didn't.

Tsuna nodded and smiled once more "Would you like to stay here until your job is done?" He asked

"Eh? Really? You'd let me stay here?" Enma asked yet again surprised by the welcoming

"Of course! I don't mind and I don't think you have anywhere else to stay. So why not." Tsuna explained

"Then I'll take you up on your offer. Thank you, Tsuna." Enma said with a smile, forgetting all about his job.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna showed Enma around. He showed Enma his favorite spots for sweets and introduced him to the people in Namimori. Even if most people were busy with the prince coming to the small village, but they all still greeted Tsuna and gave Enma a warming welcome. Enma was still kind of embarrassed and uncomfortable by the kindness, but still accepted it. With all the comfort and kindness given to him, Enma forgot completely about his actual job that he was hired to do.

This made Kyoko very unhappy.

Though she didn't know who Enma was, she knew that he wasn't doing his job because Tsuna was still at the village, alive. She decided to wait a little longer before acting herself.

The next day, Tsuna realized that he didn't have enough ingredients for breakfast so he decided to go to the market.

"Kozato-kun, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some ingredients for breakfast really quick." Tsuna said

"Alright, Tsuna, I'll just clean and get everything ready." Enma replied

Tsuna nodded and left, but just as Tsuna left Enma got a call from his cellphone

"Hello?" Enma answered

_"What the hell is taking you so long?!" _The person said angrily_ "I hope you haven't forgotten that I hired you to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"No, I haven't. These types of things take time." Enma explained "I'll have him gone by today."

_"Good, I can't have him here anymore. The prince is coming and I don't want him falling for that bitch."_ The person said angrily and hung up

"I see... you hired me from jealousy. Whoever you are, I can be certain of one thing. You're stupid." Enma said to himself and sighed "I'll asked Tsuna when he comes back if he knows someone named Sawada Tsunayoshi"

(A/N: Enma is an oblivious child...)

* * *

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna was currently head back to his house after getting what he needs from the market. He bought eggs, flour, milk, some vegetables, fruits, and a few other things. As he walked home he was thinking of what to make for breakfast. He thought about making omelets, but then he remembered he wasn't very good at omelets and that they would always come out burned. He thought about bread, but that would be a little plain for breakfast.

He was so caught up with what to make for breakfast that he didn't notice a blonde running in front of him. When he did notice it was too late because he already collided with the blonde, resulting with both of them falling to the ground.

Tsuna got up first and held a hand out to the blonde "I'm sorry, mister, I wasn't looking where I was going." Tsuna said

The blonde sighed "It's alright; I wasn't looking where I was going either, so I'm also to blame." He said and grabbed Tsuna's hand, accepting his help.

Once they got up and dusted themselves up, they both finally looked at who it was that they bumped into. They both just looked at each other, not making a sound or any movement. They were both entranced by how the other looked.

_'He's so handsome, especially with his blonde hair and sunset colored eyes. It looks good on him' _Tsuna thought and felt his heart speed up, while skipping a few beats and cheeks start to burn _'Huh? What's this feeling? It feels weird yet comfortable. Whatever it is this man gave it to me. I wonder why...'_

While Tsuna was in his thoughts the blonde was also in his.

_'Why do I feel so happy by just looking at this boy? I can't deny he's cute and attractive to me but I've seen many other people from busty women to stunning men and they never made me feel like this. This boy makes me feel happy and complete. A feeling that makes me want to make him mine. I wonder why.'_ The blonde thought '_Whatever the feeling is I like it...'_

As they both started to come back to reality, Tsuna remembered he had to get back home to cook breakfast for him and Enma.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to get back to my house and make breakfast." Tsuna said to the blonde "So I'll be going now. Good bye, Mister...?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Giotto" Giotto said "May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi; most people call me Tsuna though." Tsuna said

"Then I'll consider myself special and call you Tsunayoshi." Giotto said

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Giotto but I need to go now." Tsuna said "Good bye, I hope we talk again."

"Ok, Good bye, Tsunayoshi." Giotto said and they both went separate ways.

* * *

Tsuna arrived at his house in a few minutes after meeting Giotto.

He opened the door "I'm home!" Tsuna shouted

"Welcome home, Tsuna" Enma replied "Tsuna, Can you help me with something?"

"Sure" Tsuna said as he went to the kitchen putting everything away "What do you need?"

"Can you tell me who Sawada Tsunayoshi is?" Enma asked

Tsuna stopped and looked at Enma, he then bursted out laughing.

"Eh? Did I say something funny?" Enma asked confused on why he was laughing at the question

"I'm sorry Kozato-kun but it's just that I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna answered

Enma's eyes widened "Eh... No way... but your name is Tsuna."

"Tsuna is short for Tsunayoshi. I'm surprised that you didn't notice" Tsuna explained "What did you nee-"

"Tsuna you must leave Namimori." Enma interrupted

"Eh? Why?" He asked

Enma took a deep breath "Do you remember that I said that I was here for a job" Tsuna nodded "Well, my job was to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm a hired hitman."

Before Tsuna could say anything Enma continued "But after meeting you and getting to know you, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Enma explained "That's why you must leave Namimori. The person who hired me lives here and from the last call the person gave me, the person isn't very happy you're still alive. If you stay here then I'm sure that person will harm you. So you need to leave Namimori and never come back so that person can believe you're dead."

Tsuna was silent; he didn't know what to do. If he left he would live but he would miss his friends from the village, but on the other hand if he stayed be would be hurt or even killed by the person. After a few more minutes Tsuna made his decision.

"Alright, I'll leave Namimori. Thank you for telling me Kozato-kun, but what will happen to you?"

"I'll be alright, Tsuna. After you leave I'll tell the person that the job is done. And then I'll leave Namimori too and make a different life than killing." Enma said

"Okay, again thank you Kozato-kun and good bye." Tsuna said and hugged Enma one last time and left his house and into the woods surrounding Namimori Village.

"Good bye, Tsunayoshi. I hope you'll be okay." Enma said and took out his phone and dialed the person's number

_"Hello? Enma is that you?"_ The person answered

"Yes, it's me; the job is done, happy?" Enma replied

_"Yup, meet me at the edge of Namimori; I'll give you your reward there." _The person said and hung up

Enma sighed and put on a jacket with a hood that Tsuna had gotten him and left to the edge of Namimori, but not before smashing his phone to pieces. He placed the hood carefully over his head so no one could see his face. Once he arrived at the edge of Namimori he waited for the person to come. The person came a few minutes later with a small bag in its hands. The person wore a cloak that covered its whole body and head.

"Hello there Enma" the person greeted

"Hello, I take it that that's my reward" Enma said while gesturing to the bag

"Observant, are we? Well whatever, yes this is your reward. Here" the person threw the bag at Enma, who caught it "There are 35 gold coins in that bag. You deserve it."

After the person gave Enma the bag, they both went their separate ways. Enma going to start a new life that has nothing to do with killing and the cloaked person went to pass on the news of Tsuna's death.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 done! Chapter 2 is being written! So until then Bye!


	2. Love and Cottage

Yay! I finished Chapter 2 on time! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**RenaScarlet**

**Pure Red Crane **

**HikaruSora27 **

**PhantomThiefL **

**Dianashine **

**Keio-Ku**

**melina97**

Thank you very much for reviewing! By the way I'm sorry to say that the Arcoballenos aren't going to be the dwarfs. The dwarfs are going to be the tenth generation plus Reborn. Now then without further ado~ Chapter 2! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OR SNOW WHITE**

* * *

Chapter 2: Love and Cottage

After meeting Tsuna, Giotto decided to walk back to where his friends were. Once he arrived he was ambushed by a red head that he knew very well.

"Giotto! Where the fuck were you?! Do you know how fucking worried you made me?!" A red head with hair to his shoulders shouted

"I'm sorry, G, but I had to get away from all those girls." Giotto explained "They were getting a little out of hand and I had to get some fresh air."

G sighed "Fine as long as you're alright, remember you're the prince and we are here to find you a mate, not to run around and sight see."

"About that, why am I being forced to find a mate? I'm 18 years old!" Giotto questioned

"If I had to guess it was probably Timoteo. I think I heard him say something that you'll find love in this village." G said

"How do I know when I'm in love anyway?" Giotto asked

"I don't know. I'm not the one here trying to find a partner here. If you want to ask about love then ask Daemon. After all he's the one with the fiancée." G said "Now come on. I think Daemon is still in the carriage."

"Alright" Giotto said and followed G to the carriage

Once they reached the carriage they called for Daemon.

"Hey, Daemon you there?" G called

"Nufufufu why hello there G, Giotto. What do you need?" Daemon answered

"That idiot wants to ask you a question." G said ignoring the 'Hey!' comment and gestured to Giotto

"Hmm? That's a surprise; usually you'd ask someone else. I thought you didn't trust me Giotto" Daemon said

"Well the question I'm going to ask only you can answer because you're the only person that I know that has experienced it, okay? And I do trust you Daemon, even though you're annoying at times you are still my guardian. I trust you with my life." Giotto told Daemon

"Why thank you Giotto, now what is your question?" Daemon asked

"How do you know when you're in love?" Giotto asked

"Hm? Why the sudden interest?" Daemon said "Do you think you've fallen in love?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you about it." Giotto said "I'm here to find a mate, but I don't want to pick one that I do not love. You know the feeling of love though; I mean you're engaged to Elena."

"How I do love her." Daemon said "Alright I'll help."

"Thank you, Daemon" Giotto said

"Nufufufu your welcome, now back to the topic at hand" Daemon said "Love. When you love someone you feel like you want to make that person yours. You feel happy with that person even if you're not doing anything."

"If you are in love do you feel complete? And does your heart race?" Giotto asked

"Oya, oya have you fell for someone Giotto?" Daemon questioned

"Is that a yes?" Giotto asked again

Daemon nodded

"Then I guess I did fall in love. Though we didn't talk much and I don't really know him." Giotto said

"That's what they call love at first sight, Giotto" Daemon interrupted "Should we talk about it here or with everyone present?"

"Daemon, don't start talking about those true love myths. You know how much I hate those things; the myths are the reason why I don't like girls. As for the other thing I guess I'll tell everyone together. It saves time." Giotto said and turned to G "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Where do you think? They're probably still looking for you." G said "I'll get them so don't you dare go anywhere."

"I won't" Giotto said

"Alright, Daemon I'll leave him to you." G said and left to find the others

"So while we wait for the others, why don't you tell me the male that stole our heart is" Daemon said

"How do you know it's a boy?" Giotto asked

"Well when you were talking you said 'him' and just like you said a moment ago, you have no interest in women." Daemon explained

Giotto sighed "His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada; I don't really know anything else from that. We met out of coincidence-"

"Or fate" Daemon interrupted "Love works in mysterious ways, Giotto"

"Anyway, we just bumped into each other and all I know is his name, nothing more and nothing less." Giotto repeated

"I see, but you do know one more thing about him, Giotto" Daemon said

"And what would that be?" Giotto asked

"You know that he lives in this village." Daemon stated "There has to be at least one person here that knows who he is and where he lives."

"That's right! Thank you Daemon" Giotto said as he was about to leave, but stopped when he remembered G telling him to stay.

"What's wrong?" Daemon asked when he saw Giotto stop.

"G told me to stay here, remember?" Giotto replied

"Nufufufu forget about that, just go find that Tsunayoshi person." Daemon said "You were only going to tell them what you know about the person you love. I know as much as you know now so I'll pass it on to them, okay?"

"Thank you Daemon" Giotto said and left to find someone who knows Tsuna.

A few minutes after Giotto left G and four other people came back. The first one had black hair and traditional clothing on, the second one was a priest, the third one was a teenager with green hair, and the fourth one was a sliver-blonde.

"Hey, Giotto I gather-" G said but noticed that he wasn't there anymore "Daemon, where is Giotto?"

"Oh he left to find someone." Daemon simply answered

"I thought I told you to watch him!" G shouted

"And I did, but Giotto wanted to start looking for his love, so I let him." Daemon resorted

G was about to shout again but a man with black hair wearing traditional clothing interrupting him "Eh? Giotto found someone?"

"Yup, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Daemon said

"Is there anymore?" the man asked

"No, it was love at first sight. He said their meeting was short so he didn't get to ask anything to the boy." Daemon explained "But we do know he lives in this village, so I let him leave to find some information on Tsunayoshi."

"I wish him luck on his search. I want to meet Tsunayoshi." the priest said

"I would too. I wonder who he is; I hope he's a nice person." The black haired man said

"Of course he's a nice person, after all Giotto chose him, Asari" G said to the black haired man

"I was just saying, I mean people can wear masks, G" Asari said

"But Giotto can't be fooled by them. He can see through people's masks." G stated

"I have to agree with, G; on this one" the priest said "Giotto isn't easily tricked."

"Maybe, Knuckle, but if the person only knows a lie to be the truth then Giotto can be tricked." the green haired teen said

"True, but I don't think knowing the truth has to do with a person's personality, Lampo" Knuckle said

"Yeah, but I'm just saying that Giotto can be tricked" Lampo said "I'm not saying anything about Giotto-"

"Shut up already, you're getting off topic!" The silver-blonde growled

"Oh? Looks like the dog finally barked~" Daemon taunted

"Shut up Melon-Head or I'll arrest you." the sliver-blonde threatened

"I'd like to see you try, Alaude." Daemon said in amusement

Alaude took out his handcuffs and was about to attack Daemon, if it weren't for Asari coming into the fight.

"Ma ma Alaude, please calm down." Asari said "If you continue then we'll get of track again."

Alaude glared at Daemon before putting away his handcuffs "Fine, but if you get in my way again I won't let you off so easily"

Asari sighed in relief and exhaustion "Now that that's over how about we go back to the actual topic at hand." Asari said and everyone nodded "Okay, Daemon is there anything else you can tell us about Tsunayoshi?"

"No, not really, all I know about Tsunayoshi is his name and that he lives in this village." Daemon answered "But if we ask around then I bet we can find some information or Tsunayoshi himself."

"Alright, then I guess the best plan we have now is to ask around about Tsunayoshi, does everyone agree?" Asari asked, everyone nodded "Good, let's split up and meet back here in 45 minutes."

Everyone nodded again, but before they left a thought occurred to Lampo.

"Wait, what do we do about Giotto?" Lampo asked

"I guess if anyone sees him, the person tells him to meet back at the carriage in the remaining time." Asari answered

"Okay, now let's go" Lampo said and everyone scattered around the village asking questions about Tsuna.

* * *

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna was currently lost in the woods. He was running through the woods to get away from his home because of a warning from Enma, but he didn't really think what and where he was going to go through.

_'I really shouldn't have just run to the woods. I should have thought of a plan.'_ Tsuna thought _'Maybe I should have asked Kozato-kun to help me with this... Well too late now, where am I anyway?'_

Tsuna looked around_ 'I'm too deep into the woods to find my way out...' _Tsuna thought sadly _'I guess the only way to go is forward'_

Tsuna walked a bit further through the woods. As he continued forward Tsuna found a small path. He decided to follow the path. The more he followed the path, the brighter the forest became.

At the end of the path was a medium sized house shining in the early evening sun. He walked to the front door and knocked. Tsuna knocked once more when he heard no reply. When he didn't hear a reply again, Tsuna tried to open the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. He opened the door and peaked inside.

_'Should I really go in?' _Tsuna thought _'I guess so, the door wasn't locked.'_

Tsuna walked into the house and looked around_ 'The house doesn't look abandoned, but where is the owner?'_ Tsuna thought "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Tsuna was given again no reply "I should look around." Tsuna said as he walked upstairs seeing that there was no one in the living room and kitchen.

There were four rooms. The first room was a bedroom with five small beds and a few other bedroom things. The second room was another bed room but it had only one bed and there was a bird cage in it. The third room was the same as the second room except there wasn't a bird cage but a desk for writing. The last room was a miniature library; the room was filled with books and bookshelves. He was about to grab a book and read but his stomach growled. That's when he remembered that he never did eat breakfast.

"Maybe they won't mind if I take a little of their food." Tsuna said and went back to the kitchen.

Tsuna took one apple and half a small loaf of bed, not wanting to take more than he needed.

Once he finished he cleaned the little mess that he made and walked towards the living room. Tsuna started to feel a bit sleepy so he decided to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Outside the cottage were seven dwarfs (A/N: Think of them as chibis or when they were in Monster Tamer Tsuna size), six were boys and one was a girl. All of them were heading towards the cottage in a straight line. The one leading was a boy wearing a suit and fedora with a chameleon on his hat. The second one following was a boy with green eyes and silver hair that reached to his shoulders, he wore a red hat. The third one following was another boy with light brown eyes and short black hair, he wore a blue hat. The fourth person was a boy with short white hair and sliver eyes, he wore a yellow hat. The fifth person was a girl had purple hair and eyes; she wore an eye patch covering her right eye and an indigo hat. Holding her hand was a childish boy with a black haired afro and green colored eyes, he wore a green hat. The last person was a boy with black hair and had blue-grey colored eyes; he wore a purple colored hat with a small bird on top.

"Hahaha that was a fun day" the blue hatted boy said

"More like tiring" the Fedora wearing boy corrected "Gokudera almost blew up the whole mine."

"It wasn't my fault!" The red hatted boy named Gokudera shouted "It was that brats fault! He was picking a fight with me!"

"Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong. I was just bored." The green hatted boy named Lambo said

"Still your fault!" Gokudera shouted

"Ma ma lets calm down. At least everyone came out alright." the blue hatted boy said "And we are almost home so let's forget about what happened."

"Yamamoto is right, now let's go" the fedora wearing boy said and they continued to walk to their house.

Once they were at their house they noticed that the door was opened a bit.

"Looks like something opened our door." Yamamoto said "Maybe it was an animal?"

"Don't be stupid, no animal can turn knobs." Gokudera said "It had to be a human."

"Wow. An intruder." the purple hatted boy said and took out a pair of small tonfas "Whoever it is I'm going to bite it to death."

"You look excited, Hibari." the fedora wearing boy said

"Should we go in, Reborn?" the indigo hatted girl asked quietly

"It is our house Chrome. Even if it were dangerous I doubt whoever it is can defeat Hibari" Reborn said "Now let's see who the intruder is"

Everyone quietly entered their house. They looked around but saw nothing. They started to walk around trying to find anything out of the ordinary. They continued to look around until they heard soft snores. They all followed where it came from, which led them to the couch. They saw a boy with spiky brown hair -Tsuna- sleeping.

"Looks like he's the intruder" Reborn said

"Haha that's surprising I thought it would be some type of monster" Yamamoto said

"Like monsters exist, idiot" Gokudera said

"Should we wake him up?" Chrome asked

"I guess so. I mean he did come into our house." Yamamoto said and tugged on the sleeping Tsuna "Hello! Wakey, Wakey Sleepy Head! ~"

Tsuna slowly opened his brown eyes and sat up "H-hello" He said as he rubbed his sleepiness away.

"Hello there, may I ask who you are? And why you are in our house?" Yamamoto asked kindly

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna though." Tsuna greeted "I was wondering the woods looking for a place to stay."

"Why were you in the woods?" Reborn asked "Shouldn't you be at your home?"

"Well, because of an incident I had to leave my home." Tsuna explained "That was when I found your house."

"And you let yourself in?" Reborn questioned

"I'm sorry... the door wasn't locked so I thought it would be alright to come inside." Tsuna said

Reborn sighed and look at everyone else "Who forgot to lock the door?"

"I think it was Ryouhei's turn to lock the door." Yamamoto answered

"I completely forgot!" Ryouhei shouted

Reborn sighed again and turned to Tsuna "So you want to stay here?" Reborn asked

"Yes, if that's alright with you." Tsuna said

"Fine, we'll let you stay here, but you must make the meals, clean the house, and take care of Lambo for us." Reborn said "If you agree to those conditions then you can stay."

"Really? You'll let me stay?" Tsuna said happily and smiled

"Yes, does everyone agree?" Reborn asked, everyone nodded "Good, now then Tsuna, can you make us a meal? For the past morning we've been working, so we're hungry."

"Alright, what do you want me to make?" Tsuna asked the group

"Anything is fine, as long as it's edible." Reborn said

"Alright, I'll make everyone some stew with fresh bread." Tsuna said and went to the kitchen to cook for his new family.


	3. Happiness, Tears, and Witches

Hello! Finished chapter 3 before Sunday! Yay! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**RenaScarlet**

**tsunasoraceillover**

**Dianashine**

**TsunaMoe **

**BlackTearAngel **

**PhantomThiefL **

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 3! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OR SNOW WHITE**

* * *

Chapter 3: Happiness, Tears and Witches

"Dinner is done!" Tsuna shouted

"Took you long enough, let's eat." Gokudera said as he neared the table but was stopped by Tsuna "What?"

"Well, it's just that I was told that you always have to wash your hands before you eat." Tsuna explained "So with that said, I'd like to ask you all to wash your hands."

"Like I'm going to do that" Gokudera said in defiance

"Then I won't let you eat." Tsuna said

Tsuna and Gokudera were having a staring contest. They stared at each other until Reborn broke the tension.

"Gokudera do as he says."

"Why? We've always been eating without washing our hands for years. I don't see why we have to now." Gokudera said in an annoyed tone

"Three reasons, one, it won't kill you to wash your hands. Two, your hands are dirty from today, more than normally. And three, Tsuna made the food so he has every right to keep it from you." Reborn explained

Gokudera scowled "Fine..." Gokudera said and walked to the sink and washed his hands

Tsuna turned to the others and smiled "Can you all wash your hands too?"

"Hai" they all said and went to clean their hands

As they cleaned their hands, Tsuna let the table. One by one everyone returned to the table. Once all we seated and the table was set, Tsuna started to fill their bowls with the stew he made and gave each of them half a loaf of bread.

"Alright everyone can eat." Tsuna announced when everyone's pates were filled.

Once they were given permission from Tsuna everyone started to eat, especially Lambo who gobbled the food like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah! Lambo please eat a bit more slowly!" Tsuna said

"Why? Lambo-san always finishes first!" Lambo shouted

"Well if you eat fast sometimes you choke and other times you get a stomach ache." Tsuna warned "So please eat more slowly"

Lambo stared at Tsuna before nodding and started to eat again, but this time he ate a little slower. Once everyone finished eating Tsuna collected the dirty dishes and started to wash them. As he was washing them he felt a small tug on his pants.

He looked down and saw Lambo "Is something wrong?"

"Lambo-san is bored." Lambo said "Play with me!"

"Alright, but let me finish cleaning the dishes first." Tsuna said

Lambo nodded and waited for Tsuna to finish. Once Tsuna was finished, he and Lambo went to the living room for more space.

"So Lambo what do you want to play?" Tsuna asked with a smile

"Lambo-san wants to play hide and seek!" Lambo shouted happily

Tsuna nodded "Alright, I'll be it!" Tsuna said

"Close your eyes and count to 10" Lambo instructed

"Okay" Tsuna said and covered his eyes

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"4..."

"5..."

"6..."

"7..."

"8..."

"9..."

"10..."

"Ready or not here I come!"

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed exactly the same as it was before. Tsuna started to look at possible hiding spots. He looked under the couch, behind the couch, to the side of a desk, and in a far drawer, but still found no Lambo. Seeing that Lambo wasn't down stairs Tsuna decided to search up stairs. He first checked the room with the most beds. He opened the door and saw Yamamoto, Chrome, Gokudera and Ryouhei.

Yamamoto noticed Tsuna come in the room "Hey, Tsuna!" He said happily "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm playing hide and seek with Lambo" Tsuna replied and looked around "Has he been here?"

"Nope, but can I play too?" Yamamoto asked

"Sure" Tsuna said "Would anyone else like to play?"

"I…would like to play..." Chrome said shyly

"It sounds like fun to the extreme!" Ryouhei shouted

"I have nothing better to do anyway." Gokudera replied

"Alright, but first priority is to find Lambo!" Tsuna said to the group "I didn't see him downstairs and he isn't here so that only leaves the library."

"Why not Reborn or Hibari's room?" Yamamoto asked

"Well I feel like they wouldn't like it if anyone goes into their rooms." Tsuna replied

"That's right! Hibari hates it when people go through his stuff, so does Reborn, but Reborn has many important stuff in there so I guess his makes for sense." Yamamoto said

"Okay, let's go then" Tsuna said as he and 4 others walked to the library.

When they were all in the room, they started to look for Lambo.

"Lambo! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Yamamoto called as he looked through the shelves

Tsuna sighed "Looks like he isn't here either." Tsuna said disappointed "But where could he be? I mean I didn't see him downstairs and he isn't upstairs either."

"Tsuna are you sure you checked everywhere?" Yamamoto asked

"Yes, I'm sure. I looked under and behind the couch, in a few drawers, and around the desk." Tsuna answered "Where else could he be?"

"Lambo could have gone outside..." Chrome said quietly "If he isn't inside then that leaves outside..."

"That's a good idea Chrome!" Tsuna congratulated "Come on let's go!"

Once they were all outside they started to look for Lambo. They looked through the trees, up the trees, behind the trees, but found no Lambo. They were going to go back inside and search again until Tsuna spotted a black bush in the middle of a green bush. He signaled the others to be quiet and they all quietly crept closely to the black bush. When they were close enough, they all took a deep breath and yelled

"Found you Lambo!"

The said person bounced up from fear and was caught by Tsuna who looked down at him smiling.

"No fair! Tsuna got help!" Lambo whined

"But Lambo, it is completely fair when it comes to you!" Tsuna said "I mean you're the greatest, right Lambo?"

Lambo gave a big smile "Gwahahaha of course! Lambo-san is the greatest!"

Tsuna smiled "Let's go back inside and play with everyone, okay? It'll be more fun with more people."

Lambo nodded and everyone went back inside and played hide and seek the rest of the day

* * *

~Meanwhile with Giotto~

Giotto was running around Namimori trying to find someone to get information about his love Tsuna. What surprised him was by the fact that he wasn't able to find anyone. He didn't see a single person, which was strange because about 25 to 30 minutes ago there were many people outside. Giotto looked around once more, hoping to either see Tsuna or a person who he can talk to. Fortunately for him, he saw a man, who he believes to be a hunter, walking down the road. Not wanting to let this chance slip, Giotto rushed to the man.

"Excuse me, sir, can you spare a moment?" Giotto asked as he reached the man

"Sure, what is it that you need?" the man asked

"Well I'm looking for someone, so I was hoping to ask if you would help me find him." Giotto answered

"Alright I'll help, what's the person's name?" the man asked

"Thank you very much" Giotto said and smiled "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you know of him?"

The man looked away in grief "Yes... I knew him... Everyone in this town knows him and loved him... He was a kind young man..."

"Was?" Giotto asked out of confusion "What do you mean?"

"You really don't know? Doesn't surprise me sense it only happened earlier, but the news did spread fast through the village." The man said and looked at Giotto "Tsuna... He died today..."

Giotto's eyes widen "No way..."

The man nodded "He died earlier in the day... A woman that lives here... Her name is Kyoko... She said that she saw him doing his normal stroll around Namimori... but when he got to the edge something in the woods caught his attention so he went closer into the woods... She then said that she heard his screams... She went to go help him but when she got there she saw his dead body being dragged by wolves..." the man said as a few tears went down his cheeks.

Giotto looked down and bit his lip "I see... Thank you for your time..." Giotto said and left.

_'Why...Why...Why! Is this some type of cruel fate?!' _Giotto thought _'Why did he have to die?! The one person I loved... The one person who made me feel complete... Why?... Please God let this all be a dream or a joke...'_

Giotto continued to walk aimlessly through the road he was on. He was too deep in his thoughts to pay attention to his actions. It was only when he heard a voice that he came back to cruel reality.

"Hey, Giotto! Good timing, I was about to head back to the carriages!"

Giotto looked up to see his friend Asari "Oh... Hey..."

"Giotto...you okay?" Asari asked "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm okay... Let's go back to the carriages..." Giotto said

"Alright" Asari said still a little bit concerned

The walk to the carriages was quiet. Asari tried to think of something to say, but none of them seemed good at the time. Once they arrived at the carriages, they saw everyone else there.

"Oh so I see that you found him, Asari" G said "Good, for a second I thought he was lost."

"Yeah" Asari said and then silence eengulfed everything once again

"Everyone, we're going back to Vongola" Giotto said interrupting the silence

"What?" Asari said "But Giotto we have yet to see the person you love."

"I agree with Asari, Giotto, I wish to see Tsunayoshi too." Knuckle said

"I said, we are going back and that's final." Giotto said and went inside a carriage, but before he entered he said "Don't come with me into this carriage..."

G was about to protest, but before he could, he was stopped by Daemon.

"Don't, G" Daemon said "I don't know what happened, but it's clean that something bad just happened to him. It's best to leave him alone for now."

"Fine, let's go back."G said and entered the other carriages. Once all were seated they left to Vongola.

Seeing that he was alone now and that every sound was blocked off by the sound of the carriage moving, Giotto let his tears fall. He had held them in sense he heard the news, but refused to let them fall. He knew better than to make a seen in public and worry his friends with him suddenly crying.

As he continued to cry, he remembered Tsuna's last words to him.

_"Good bye, I hope we talk again."_

_'Tsunayoshi... If we were to talk again... Even if it's only for a second... I want to at least say I love you...'_ Giotto thought as his tears continued to fall.

Once they reached Vongola and their castle, Giotto wasted no time going to his room. He didn't want anyone to see him, not even his father. He rushed to his room, ignoring the maids and butlers greeting, and locked himself in. Giotto stayed in his room the whole day. Seeing this worried his guardians. They all tried to get him to come out, but whenever they did he would say, 'Leave me alone' or 'I'm not in the mood'.

Asari sighed "He doesn't seem like he's coming out anytime soon." Asari said "I wonder what happened."

"Who knows, but that idiot is going to be talking" G said "We can't let this continue, if it does then I feel like he's going to starve himself or possible go into a depression."

"But what can we do? He won't let us in, nor will he listen to us."

"There's only one thing to do" G said "We have to call Reborn. He's the only one that can snap Giotto out of this. After all he snapped him out through worse."

"True" Asari said "I guess we have no choice. I'll call him and tell him about the details of what's going on."

"Alright, let's hope Giotto will actually tell him what happened." G said as they walked through the halls.

* * *

Meanwhile in Namimori Village, Kyoko is laying on her bed pouting about the fact that the Prince had to leave the village so soon.

"I wonder why he left so early. I was told that he was supposed to stay to choose his mate" Then a thought occurred to Kyoko "Wait if he left then he must have chosen a mate! I remember meeting him for a brief moment! Maybe he fell for me!"

Kyoko giggled "I've got to know!" She said and went to the magic mirror "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who does the prince love most of all?"

"The one the prince loves is Sawada Tsunayoshi" the mirror answered

Kyoko grit her teeth and gripped her hands. She never thought or wanted to hear that name again. "Tsunayoshi? Mirror, I know for sure that you're mistaken. Tsunayoshi is dead."

"I'm sorry miss, but he is very much alive. The person you hired to kill him deceived you."

"I see... Then mirror show me Enma, show me that bastard." Kyoko commanded

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?!" Kyoko shouted in anger

"I can only tell you a person's location or anything about the person if you know their full names. You only know his first name."

Kyoko cursed under her breath for a minute until an idea came to her "If that's the case then mirror show me Sawada Tsunayoshi, show me where he is."

The mirror's glass then showed a cottage "He is currently staying at a small cottage about 15 kilometers away from this village."

Kyoko smirked "I see... Well then I'll have to pay him a visit." Kyoko went to the front door, but before she left she asked the mirror one last thing "Before I forget, Mirror, where can I find the Witch Mela Maledetta? I need a present if I'm to visit"

"Mela Maledetta can be found in the green house. Knock 3 times and say Madame Mela and she will let you in." the Mirror answered

"Okay, I'll be going then" Kyoko said and left to see the witch.

After a few minutes Kyoko arrived at the green house. She did what she instructed and knocked 3 times and called out "Madame Mela"

The door creaked open and a young woman with long black hair and purple eyes with a golden 8 pointed star as the pupils came out.

"Yes? What is it that you need?" She asked

"I need a curse, so I can give it to someone I despise." Kyoko answered

"I see, why don't you came in, I can get your curse ready." Mela said and led the way into the green house.

She stopped in a dark room that was lit with candle lights and sat at one of the chairs. Mela gestured Kyoko to sit at the other chair across from her, Kyoko complied.

"So, what type of curse do you need?" Mela asked

"I need a curse that will make a person unable to wake up again." Kyoko answered "The curse also has to seem unsuspicious."

"Alright then" Mela got up and went to the other room. She came back with a ripe red apple "Here, if you get the person you despise to eat a piece of this apple, they would surely never wake up again. The person is neither dead nor is the person alive. An eternal sleep."

Kyoko smiled "Thank you very much" She said and received the apple from Mela. She was about to leave if it wasn't for Mela's voice

"Before you go, a warning for you, child." Mela said "Every curse has a cure, but that cure is not any medicine nor is the cure known for any curse. However, if the person you curse finds his cure then you'll be caught."

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll be fine." Kyoko said and left back to her house to gather the necessary things for her small trip.


	4. Phone Call, Playing, and Story

New Chapter done and I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**AliceVermillion **

**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27 **

**TsunaMoe **

**PhantomThiefL **

**RenaScarlet**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n **

**Butterfree**

**Akira-chan94 **

**melina97 **

**Dianashine**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 4! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OR SNOW WHITE**

* * *

Chapter 4: Playing, Phone Calls and Stories

Reborn was watching Tsuna happily play tag with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, and Lambo from his room. To his surprise Gokudera wasn't being grumpy about playing, he was actually smiling and laughing with everyone. He continued to watch the group until he heard the phone ring.

Reborn pick it up "Hello?" Reborn said

_"Good evening, Reborn, this is Asari"_

"What is it that you need Asari?" Reborn asked "I haven't talked with you for a while."

_"Ha ha that's for sure, well the reason I'm calling is because something's wrong."_

"What happened?"

_"You see... It's about Giotto. He won't come out of his room nor will he talk to us. We're worried about him."_

"What happened to him?" Reborn asked again this time more urgently

_"We don't know. As I said before he won't talk to us. That's the reason why I'm calling. We were wondering if you could come to the castle and try talking to him. You after all have gotten him through worse"_

Reborn sighed "Fine, I'll be there by tomorrow morning. Until then keep trying to talk to him. See if you can get anything out of him."

_"Alright, we'll try"_ Asari said and hung up the phone

Reborn placed the phone back where it was. He took one more glance at the small group that's when he noticed something was off about Tsuna. When Tsuna looked at the sunset, he looked sad, but then the next second he looked normal. Thinking that he was mistaken he left to ready himself for his trip.

* * *

In the forest you could hear shrieks of joy echoing through the trees. 5 dwarfs were happily running and screaming from a brunet, who had a smile on his face.

They continued their game until sunset. It was then when Tsuna glanced at the orange sky and felt a wince of pain in his heart. He stopped moving and looked at the sunset. He felt as though something was missing.

As he continued to stare at the sunset a picture appeared in his mind. Giotto.

_'That's right... The sunset looks like his eyes... They're so pretty...'_ Tsuna thought and his heart started to race _'Huh? It's the weird feeling again. Looks like I really do get it from him, but...'_ Tsuna looked at the sunset again _'why does it feel less comforting than before? It hurts...'_

The 5 dwarfs noticed Tsuna wasn't chasing them anymore or even moving for that matter. Tsuna was just looking into the sunset. They grew concerned about him and decided to ask about it.

"Tsuna... you okay?" Yamamoto asked

Tsuna snapped out of his trance-like state "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just..." Tsuna looked at the sunset once more before turning back to the group "Just thinking about something."

"Thinking? About what?" Yamamoto asked

"Mmm... I can't really explain it sorry." Tsuna said sheepishly "Why don't we go back inside? It's getting dark."

"Alright" The 5 of them said together and they went inside the house.

"What do we do now?" Yamamoto asked as they gathered in the living room

"Lambo-san wants to play more!" Lambo shouted

"Hmm... We could, but what game?" Yamamoto asked "There are only so many things we could play in here."

All of them stopped and thought about what to do until Chrome silently said "We could play hide and seek. We didn't get to play it after we found Lambo."

"That's true, okay let's play Hide and Seek before it's time for bed!" Yamamoto said

Everyone nodded

"I'll be it again" Tsuna said "I'll count to 10 while everyone hides, but this time no going outside!"

Everyone nodded again and got up

"Okay here I go!" Tsuna closed his eyes

"1..." Tsuna heard giggling

"2..." Tsuna heard footsteps everywhere

"3..."

"4..."

"5..." Tsuna heard doors opening and closing

"6..."

"7..."

"8..."

"9..." Everything became quiet

"10! Ready or not here I come!" Tsuna opened his eyes and looked around. Just like before everything was the same, so he started to look.

He looked behind the couch and then to the drawers. He found nothing. Tsuna was about to go upstairs, but stopped when he heard faint snickers coming from the room. He looked once more, but still found nothing. That's when he noticed that he didn't look under the couch. Quietly Tsuna looked under the couch. He found Gokudera.

"Found you, Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted, which made the boy jump.

"Ah! How did you find me?" Gokudera said after crawling out of under the couch

"Next time don't start laughing" Tsuna said "Now come on, let's find the others!"

Gokudera nodded and went with Tsuna upstairs and entered the bedroom.

"Where o' where could they be?" Tsuna said quietly as he entered the room "Gokudera, is anything different?"

Gokudera looked around "No, everything looks li- Wait!" Gokudera looked closely at the 3rd bed "I think I see something popping out from under the bed."

"Alright, let's check it out." Tsuna said quietly and crept to the bed. He silently lifted the covers, they found Yamamoto.

"Found you!" The two shouted

"Ha ha looks like I'm found" Yamamoto said and got out from under the bed "Who's left?"

"Chrome, Lambo, and Ryohei" Tsuna answered "And I have a feeling there are more here." Tsuna said as he stared at a large pile of clothes in a corner.

The trio slowly walked to the pile. They then started to take off the clothes. In the middle of the pile Ryohei's head popped out.

"I'm glad I was found! It was extremely getting stuffy!" Ryohei said with a smile

After they got him out they returned to their search. The quartet were about to leave the room until Tsuna noticed that he hadn't checked the closet.

"There's one more place I want to check." Tsuna said and went to the closet. He opened it. There were many clothes in there, but the thing that caught his attention was a green hat sticking out.

Tsuna smiled "Found you, Lambo!"

The said person popped his head out of the clothes "But how?"

"Your hat is sticking out." Tsuna said while softly giggling. Lambo frowned, which Tsuna noticed "Don't be mad Lambo! Look you're the 4th person to be found! That's awesome!"

Lambo's frown quickly changed to a wide smile "Gwahahaha of course! Lambo-san is awesome!" Lambo said and jumped out of the closet

"Now then, the only one to find is Chrome, and I'm sure she'll be in the library. It's the only place where we haven't checked" Tsuna said and the 5 of them left for the library.

Once inside the library they started to look around.

"Do you see Chrome?" Tsuna asked as he looked behind the stacks of books

"No" "Me either" "Not here" "Lambo-san sees no one"

"Hmm... She has to be here..." Tsuna looked around once more, hoping to find her, but found nothing. "Maybe she's down stairs..."

He was about to head down stairs, but then felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Gokudera.

"Tsuna" Gokudera called softly and pointed at three book stack at the corner of the room "There"

Tsuna looked at the book stack everything seemed normal, but then he noticed something. The stack between the other two stacks was trembling.

He went closer to the stacks and took the top two books from the trembling stack. Under it was Chrome sitting with her kneels to her chest.

"Found you Chrome!" Tsuna said and moved the book stacks to the side to let her get out "That's a pretty amazing hiding spot Chrome. If Gokudera didn't notice that your hands were shaking the books, we won't have noticed you were here. Good job, Chrome! You were the last one to be found, you won!"

"Thank you." Chrome said quietly but happily.

"Alright, should we play another round?" Tsuna asked

The group opened their mouths to speak, but were interrupted by Reborn.

"You can't it's time for bed" Reborn said

"Ahhh, but Reborn can't were play a little longer?" Yamamoto pleaded

"Nope, you guys are going to the mines tomorrow to work, so you need more sleep to wake up on time by yourselves." Reborn explained

"But Reborn don't you wake us up?" Gokudera questioned

"I normally do, but I have some urgent business to do tomorrow, so I can't." Reborn said

"When will you be back?" Chrome asked

"Don't worry I'll be back in around tomorrow afternoon. If not, then i'll be home earlier. I don't think it will take long." Reborn said "Now with that said everyone off to bed."

"Okay" they said and went to their bedroom.

When they made it to the door of the bedroom, Tsuna was about to leave to sleep on the couch, but was stopped when Lambo pulled on his pants.

"Something wrong?"

"Will you tell us a story?" Lambo asked

"Umm...Well..."

"Yeah, Tsuna tell us a story before we go to sleep!" Yamamoto said in agreement

"I want a story too..." Chrome said

"Story!" Ryohei shouted

"I'm also want to hear a story" Gokudera said

Tsuna sighed and smiled "Alright, but just one story." Everyone agreed and they entered the room. "What kind of story do you want to here?" Tsuna asked when everyone was sitting on their bed.

"Romance!" "Tragedy!" "Supernatural!" "Friendship!" "Happy Ending!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the genres "A-Alright let me think." Tsuna thought about the stories he knew "I think I know a story with everything you guy want, but I don't think it's much of a tragedy."

"It's alright! Let's hear the story!"

"Ok here I go." Tsuna said and took a deep breath and told the story.

~~~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~~~

Once in a village there was a girl named Ruki. She had black long hair and green eyes, but this girl wasn't normal. When she was a baby, a witch cast a curse on her that whenever someone saw her eyes directly, her eyes would turn blood red and the person would die. It was because of this curse that she was abandoned by both her parents, and hated and also abused by the villagers. She lived alone in a small house for quite some time until a young boy with white sliver hair and bright purple eyes moved in next door to her.

His name was Leo. He had a rare condition where he couldn't see a thing, but even though he couldn't see a thing Leo still was able to walk around as if he wasn't even blind! After he arranged his things in his house, he decided to meet his new neighbor.

Leo walked to the front door and knocked "Hello? Anyone home?"

After a few minutes he heard the door open "H-Hello? Who are you?" Ruki said as she faced down because of her curse.

"My name is Leo! I moved in next door!" Leo extended his hand "It's nice to meet you miss…?"

"My name is Ruki..." She said and shook him hand

Leo blushed "Wow! You're hands are so soft!"

Ruki blushed and out of reflex detached her hand from his and looked at him "W-What?" She said and then noticed she made eye contact with the guy.

She looked down and was waiting to hear a thud on the ground of a dead body, but heard his voice instead.

"Hello? You still there?" He asked

Ruki was shocked. No one ever lived after making eye contacted with her! So how was he still alive?

"I-I'm still here..." She said

"Oh, you are. For a second I thought you left." Leo said

"Left? But I was still here in front of you."

"Well that's the thing! I'm blind, so I can't see a thing!" Leo announced

"Oh I see..." Ruki said and thought _'So that's why he didn't die...'_

"Yup, but it's not so bad. I'm used to it!" Leo said with a smile "Well I got to go. Talk to you tomorrow Ruki!" He said and left Ruki

"B-Bye" She said and waved him good bye.

Like Leo said he came back the next day and the next day. Soon days turned to months and months turned to years. They continued to talk with each other and a little bit later on they became a couple.

Ruki was happy about it. She was never loved because of the curse. She was too afraid with killing the person she loved with her eyes, but with Leo, he could die from her eyes and it made her happy. She could be in a relationship with a guy she loved without having to worry about it. Ruki felt complete, but then Leo announced some news that made her feelings go 180 degrees.

"Ruki, I can get my vision back! The doctors said that there's a surgery to get it back and that it's 100% safe and successful! Can you believe it?!" Leo said excitedly

"That's great Leo! I'm happy for you!" Ruki said, but in truth she was sad about it. She thought that if he got the surgery he would die because then he would see her eyes. She didn't want to lose him. "When's the surgery?"

"They said it'd be tomorrow evening. Um... Ruki? This is embarrassing to ask but will you come?" Leo asked "I want you to be the first thing I see"

Ruki bit her lip "Umm...well..."

"Please Ruki? For me?"

"Alright, I'll go." She said

Then the day of the surgery came. Just as Leo said, the surgery was a success. Once everything was over and done with, the doctor who performed the surgery guided Ruki to Leo's room.

When Ruki arrived at the room, Leo was sitting in his bed with bandages covering his eyes. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Ruki, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel" She said as she walked to the left side of the bed.

"I'm fine" Leo said and reached for one of Ruki's hands "Can I see you now?"

"Yeah, if you want" Ruki said and saw him remove the bandages. Once the bandages were completely off she looked down making sure Leo wouldn't see her face.

Leo took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw a black haired girl looking down.

Puzzled as to why the girl was looking down, he decided to ask "Ruki, why aren't you looking at me?" Leo asked, but his question was replied with silence; he pouted "Ruki, answer me"

"I...I don't want to..." Ruki said quietly

"Why?"

"Because if I do then you'll die!" She said "Since I was little I was all alone and...and I don't want to lose you...being with you is so much fun...I don't want it to end..."

Leo was silent. He expected many answers, but this one shocked him the most. He knew by Ruki's tone that she wasn't lying, but it change the fact that he wanted to see her completely.

He gently caressed Ruki's cheek. "It'll be alright. I won't die; I promise. Because..." He closed his eyes and leaned forwards to her "I love you..." Leo sealed her lips with his.

Ruki blushed from the kiss. It then came to her mind that she and Leo never kissed before, so this was their first kiss. It was at that moment she decided to give in to his desires.

Once the kiss was broken, Ruki hesitantly looked up. She looked into his eyes, green meeting purple, but was only for a short moment because she looked down after a minute.

Every second without a word from the other made Ruki feel uneasy.

_'Did I kill him? Did I really do it?!'_ She thought, but those thoughts vanished immediately from Leo's next action.

Leo glomped Ruki "C-Cute!" He shouted happily "Ruki, you're just too cute!"

Ruki blushed "W-What are you talking about, you idiot!" She shouted in embarrassment, but then it crossed her mind that he was completely fine, even though he saw her eyes "H-How?"

Leo seemed to know what she meant, he smiled "I don't know, maybe it's because of the wonderful and mysterious thing called love." Leo said "You do love me, right Ruki?"

After hearing Leo's words, Ruki returned the previous hug and smiled "Of course I do, idiot..."

After that Ruki was able to start talking to more people. She made many friends knowing that her curse was finally lifted and it was all because of Leo. Later on they moved in together and live happily ever after.

~~~~~~~~End of Story~~~~~~~

Tsuna look a deep breath. He hadn't told that story in a long time, but he was very fond of it though.

"So why was Ruki's curse lifted?" Chrome asked

"I think it's because of a true love's kiss." Tsuna answered

"True love's kiss?"

Tsuna nodded "Yup, I believe that a true love's kiss can break any spell or curse, just like a medicine can cure an illness."

"I see..." Chrome said "Tsuna do you believe in love?"

"Yeah, I do, though I don't know what it feels like." Tsuna answered sheepishly

"W-What! You don't know what love feels like?!" Yamamoto whisper-shouted

"Yup, not a clue" Tsuna said "Do you know how it feels like? Can you tell me?"

"Hmm… Let's see… It's hard to explain, but I guess you can say that love is a very comforting feeling, it makes you happy!" Yamamoto said while making hand gestures

"Comforting… Happy…" Tsuna repeated and smiled "Then I guess I've felt love."

"Really…? With who, Tsuna?" Chrome said shyly

"A person named Giotto. I think you can say it was love at first sight for me. Our meeting was short, but it did give me that feeling of love." Tsuna said with a soft smile

"I hope you get to meet him again…" Chrome said "I bet he's nice if he can make you love him with one look…"

Tsuna smiled "Thank you Chrome. I hope I can see him again too." He said and turned to the rest "Now, is there any more questions?" They shook their heads "Alright it's bed time"

They nodded and crawled into their beds. In just a few minutes the dwarfs were softly snoring. Seeing this as a best time as any, Tsuna left the room and went to the couch to have some dream time of his own.


	5. Truth

Hello people! New chapter finished! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**RenaScarlet **

**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27**

**PhantomThiefL **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**TsunaMoe **

**Dianashine**

**Akira-chan94**

**melina97**

**lance core **

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 5! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OR SNOW WHITE**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth

After everyone went to sleep Reborn took this time to take his leave. He put on his working suit; a red-orange dress shirt with a black tuxedo top, black pants and shoes, and to top it off a fedora with an orange stipe around the base. Once he was dress, Reborn made his way down stair and to the door.

Before he left, Reborn walked up to the sleeping Tsuna and said "Take care of them for me, while I'm gone."

After saying that, Reborn left the cottage. Once outside, Reborn's chameleon, Leon, turn into a small carriage. When Leon finished transforming, Reborn hopped inside and rid his way to the Vongola Castle.

As he predicted, the ride lasted until morning. Finally arriving at the Castle, Leon turned back into a chameleon and Reborn casually walked up to the gates.

"Ciao" Reborn said "I'm here to help the stupid blon- I mean the prince."

"Ah, Reborn, Nono has been expecting you." the guard said "Please follow me, I was told to lead you to the King's Office."

"That's alright, I know my way." Reborn said and went inside the castle.

After going up a few stair and hallways, Reborn made it to the office. He opened the door and saw 7 people; Giotto's guardians and King Timoteo, or how most people know him, Vongola Nono.

"Ciao, Nono, Guardians" Reborn greeted

"Thank you for coming, Reborn." Nono said "You do know why we've called you here, correct?"

Reborn nodded "Yeah, your son is depressed and won't talk to anyone, so you've called me here to set him straight." Reborn said "Has there been any changes before I arrived?"

Nono shook his head "I'm afraid not. He's just been locked up in his room and refusing to come out" Nono said "Could you please help him? If anyone can get Giotto to listen and open up then it's you."

Reborn nodded "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Reborn. I'm sure you can get through to him"

Reborn nodded again and left the room to go and try to cheer up Giotto.

* * *

When he arrived at Giotto's room, he politely knocked, to which Giotto responded with saying "Go away"

"Giotto open the door, it's me, Reborn" Reborn said

"No"

"You can't just lock yourself in there forever." Reborn said trying again to get the door open.

However, Giotto didn't care to respond to the statement.

Reborn sighed, and Leon turned into pick lock equipment. Reborn quickly picked the lock and enter the room.

The room was dark, curtains were closed, and the said person he was supposed to help was lying on his bed, face to pillow, not noticing Reborn's entrance.

Reborn closed the door with a 'click', which caught the blonde's attention "Haven't you heard of privacy?" He said

"This isn't privacy. Privacy is when you don't want others bothering you for a short time. You're just shutting yourself off from the world." Reborn said as he walked to the bed.

Giotto said nothing, but got up and sat at the end of the bed, refusing to making eye contact with Reborn. He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

"Reborn, do you… have someone you love?" Giotto asked staring blankly at the ground.

"Hm? Why the sudden interest?"

"Just answer"

Reborn sighed "Yes, I do. It's the people I live with. Though they are annoying sometimes, I do love them as if they were my own children."

"What would you do if they died?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it." Reborn answered "I'm guessing someone you love died by the questions, am I right?"

Giotto's eyes started to water "Y-yeah..." He said trying to hold by his tears

"Care to talk about it?"

Giotto paused for a brief moment before nodding. He then started to tell Reborn the whole story; from when he met Tsuna to when he heard about his death.

"Looks like you've been through a lot of bad luck, especially by the fact that he was the first person you truly love" Reborn said

"Yeah..." Giotto said, who calmed down from before.

"So who is he?" Reborn asked

"What? Why?"

"Well you haven't said the person's name; all you've said is that it's a boy." Reborn explained "So what's his name?"

Giotto paused for a second before answering "Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

That caught Reborn's attention "Sawada Tsunayoshi? Does he have spiky brown hair and oval brown eyes?" Reborn questioned

"Yes, how did you know?" Giotto asked confused to why Reborn knew Tsuna's appearance.

"Because someone by the same name and appearance is currently living with me and my family" Reborn answered

"W-Wait, he's really living with you? Alive?" Giotto asked as he stood up from the bed "You're not lying to me?"

"Nope, he's been living with me and my family since yesterday evening." Reborn said

Giotto smiled "Really? He's alive?"

Reborn sighed "Yes, he's alive. How many times do I have to say it?" Reborn repeated starting to get annoyed

Giotto's smile grew wider "I have to go see him!" Giotto said with joy as he walked towards the door, but before he even got close, Giotto was stopped and forced to hit the ground because Reborn kicked him on the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for Reborn!?" Giotto shouted annoyed

"Three reasons, one, you were annoying me with the repeated question and I had to blow of some steam. Two, you don't know where my house is, so there would be no point in you leaving. Three, you stink, your hair is messy, and your clothes are a mess. Do you really want Tsuna to see you like this?"

Ignoring the first two reasons and listening to the third, Giotto took a second to look at himself. Just like Reborn said his hair looks like he barely woke up, his clothes had small stains and wet sleeves from tears, and his smell... well let's just say that because he was too busy being mourning about Tsuna, he didn't think about taking a shower.

"Good point" Giotto said as he stood up from the ground and headed towards the bathroom, but before he entered, he said "Tell everyone I'm going out and ask someone to arrange a carriage for us, so we can get to your house faster. I'll meet you outside when I'm done."

Reborn nodded and left to do what he was asked to do, while Giotto went inside the bathroom to make him look nice and clean for his reunion with his Tsunayoshi.

* * *

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna was woken up by the morning sun's rays. He opened his eyes and stared in to space waiting for his vision to adjust to the light.

Once everything clear up, Tsuna sat up on the couch and yawned "I should start to make breakfast" Tsuna said to myself as got up from the couch "I can't let them go to work with an empty stomach."

Tsuna made his way to the kitchen, where he looked at what he had to make breakfast. Seeing the ingredients he had, Tsuna decided to make an omelets for breakfast.

He gathered the ingredients and materials he needed for the omelets; a few eggs, some vegetables, a large spoon, a frying pan, a bowl and 6 plates to put the finished omelets.

Once everything was set down, Tsuna started to crack the eggs and poured the yolk and egg whites in the bowl. After all the eggs were cracked open, he used the spoon to stir the yolk and egg whites until both were mixed into a yellow color. When the egg mixture was a well-mixed, Tsuna turned on the stove and place the frying pan down on the fire. While waiting for the pan to be heated up, Tsuna cleaned and chopped the vegetables and added them into the egg mixture. Seeing that the pan was well heated, Tsuna poured some of the mixture into the pan and waited for it to finished cooking. Tsuna repeated this 5 more times until he had used all of the egg mixture and had 6 steamy hot omelets on the 6 plates; one for every plate.

Finally finishing the omelets Tsuna turned off the stove and placed the frying pan, the spoon, and the bowl into the sink to wash later.

Tsuna walked to the table and started to arrange the plates. As he did, the 6 dwarfs started to come downstairs.

"Ah, good morning everyone" Tsuna greeted as he continued to place plates down "Why don't you wash your hands while I finished placing everything."

They nodded and left to wash their hands. When they came back, Tsuna finished setting the table. They sat at their usual seats and began to eat the omelet.

"This is really good, Tsuna" Yamamoto complimented between munches

"Thank you, I tried my best" Tsuna said "It the least I could do to repay you. After all, you all took me in and cared for me when I was in trouble, even though I was a stranger and came in without permission."

"You don't need to repay us! Being around you is fun enough!" Yamamoto said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto said "Everyone thinks the same."

Tsuna smiled "Thank you"

"No problem" Yamamoto said and continued to eat his omelet.

After a few more minutes, everyone finished their breakfast and stood near the door.

"We'll be leaving now." Gokudera said

"Have a nice day!" Tsuna said

The six nodded and left the house, but as they were walking down the path, none of them notice a certain orange haired girl hiding in the bushes waiting for them to leave.

_'That was close'_ Kyoko thought as she got up from her hiding spot. She brushed off specs of dirty and leaves from her white, blue dress. Once she cleaned herself up, she looked down the path.

She smirked _'So all I have to do now is go down this path and my troubles will be over.'_ Kyoko thought and grabbed her basket full of apples and walked down the path _'This is too easy.'_

Just like she predicted the cottage, that the mirror talked about, was down the path. She walked towards the door, but before she knocked, Kyoko took a second to place a sweet innocent smile on her face. She couldn't have the person she was going to curse know that she doesn't like him, now could she.

Kyoko knocked on the door "Hello, anyone home?" She said softly, but loud enough to hear

The door cracked open and Tsuna poked his head out "H-Hello?" Tsuna greeted "K-Kyoko?"

"Tsuna, is that you?!" Kyoko said in disbelief and happiness, she lunged herself at Tsuna "Tsuna! I can't believe you're alive!"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Tsuna asked in confusion, but then remembered someone in his village wanted him dead "Oh yeah... Sorry, to make you worry."

Kyoko detached herself from Tsuna and smiled "It's okay, as long as you're alive now." Kyoko said "So what have you been doing?"

Tsuna returned the smile "Oh nothing, I've just been living here that's all. Why are you in the forest anyway?" Tsuna asked and noticed the basket of apples "Are you selling those?"

Kyoko shook her head "Oh, well I got bored and started to wonder around, and no, I'm just giving them out to people I pass by or to houses I see." Kyoko explained "Would you like one?"

"If it's alright with you then yes, please" Tsuna said politely "I was actually going to make myself some breakfast right now."

Kyoko nodded and took out the ripe red colored apple that she got from the witch Mela "Here you go! The ripest apple in the bunch for my friend!" Kyoko said and handed the apple to Tsuna.

Tsuna grabbed the apple from Kyoko "Thank you" Tsuna said and bit down on it, not noticing the evil smirk on Kyoko's face "It's so goo-" Tsuna stopped in mid-sentence when he started to cough

_'Huh? What's going on?' _Tsuna thought as his coughing ceased, but his legs began to wobble until they gave out, resulting in Tsuna lying on the floor _'I feel... really sleepy... but... I feel like if I sleep... I'll be in trouble...' _Tsuna vision started to blur _'Someone... help... please...' _His eyes started to close _'...G-Giotto...'_

* * *

Outside the Vongola castle, Reborn stood waiting besides a carriage for Giotto to come out. A few minutes later, Giotto came out wearing a white dress shirt with a black sleeveless button-up vest over it, black pants, and black shoes. Giotto's hair was nicely combed unlike before and it shined in the sun's rays. Seeing that he was finally done, Reborn got onto the carriage.

Giotto had a smile on his face "I can't wait to see him again!" He said happily as he also got in "What should I say? What will he do? Should I bring him a present?"

Reborn sighed at the overly excited young adult "Hey, how about you get the carriage moving, instead of wondering what to do." Reborn said "You can't meet him if we can't get to him."

"Sorry, but I'm just so happy I can see him again." Giotto said after calming down and signaled the horses to move.

As the horses made it through the forest, a single thought repeated in Giotto's head

_'...We'll see each other soon, Tsunayoshi...'_

* * *

A/N: I'm going to start answering reviews~ So if you have questions feel free to ask. I won't answer some of the questions if they were answered in the chapter.

**RenaScarlet: **No, Reborn didn't. He went back to his room to get everything ready.

**PhantomThiefL:** ...Maybe... I'm just kidding, yeah it kinda did. It kinda foreshadows what may happen.

**TsunaMoe: **Tsuna's curse is like the Snow White curse. Tsuna will sleep forever and won't be able to wake up. And no, they will meet in the next chapter with some panicking.

That's all I needed to say, so bye~


	6. Things Gone Wrong

Hello people! I finished the chapter, but it took me forever! I thought that I wasn't going to finish! But I did! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**lance core**

**melina97**

**RenaScarlet**

**Kirimi Hellgrea **

**Natsu Yuuki **

**TsunaMoe**

**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27**

**Guest**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n **

**NagiRokudo **

**PhantomThiefL **

**Akitao Yuki Moon**

**Dianashine**

**Akira-chan94**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 6! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AND SNOW WHITE**

* * *

Chapter 6: Things Gone Wrong

After seeing that Tsuna was completely under the curse, Kyoko started to laugh _'Oh my god! The horror on his face was priceless!'_ Kyoko thought _'This'll teach him a lesson for out ranking me! I'm so glad I did this myself.'_

After a minute of laughing, Kyoko composed herself and walked back the way she came with a big smile on her face, leaving Tsuna at the doorframe.

_'He's so stupid! I mean, who would believe that I would just walk into the woods and give out apples? He's such a dumb ass.' _Kyoko thought and continued to walk through the forest with glee _'Well, my problem is now done. What should I do now?' _ She pondered, but was interrupted when she heard growls.

She turned around and saw 3 grey wolves glaring at her. It was a normal occurrence in the woods, wolves glaring at humans, but there was something different the way the wolves glared at her. They glared at Kyoko as if they were angry at what she did.

"W-What the hell? W-Why of all times do you wolves decided to come?" She said in fear and started to slowly back away "W-Why don't you all go play somewhere else, okay doggy-chans?"

The wolves growled in response and started to approach her.

"I-I said for you to go away!" Kyoko shouted, but the wolves kept coming closer. Panicking, she took the nearest thing that was with her, which were the apples, and threw it at the closest wolf.

Unfortunately, the moment she threw the apple was the moment she cut her life short.

Being hit by the apple, the wolves identified her as a threat. They growled again, flashing their sharp teeth, and started to run at her.

Seeing her mistake, Kyoko started to run away, but the wolves were much faster than her, so they caught up to her in mere seconds.

No one heard Kyoko's last agonizing screams of pain and pleads for help.

(A/N: I'm sorry that her death isn't that bad...)

* * *

~With the Dwarfs~

The 6 dwarfs were walking back to their house after they all noticed that Hibari had stopped walking to the mines and started to walk back. The other 5 followed Hibari. Hibari was usually strict when it came to working, so for him to start walking back home means something had happened.

"Hey Hibari, why are we going back?" Yamamoto asked "Did you forget something?"

Hibari didn't respond, he just kept walking forward.

"Hibari, stop ignoring us!" Gokudera shouted annoyed

Hibari responded with silence again.

"Damn it Hibari! Answ-"

"We're here." Hibari interrupted when their house came into view

"Is there something wr-" Yamamoto stopped in midsentence when he spotted Tsuna on the ground "Tsuna!"

The dwarfs quickly ran to Tsuna's side.

"Hey Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto asked worried, but got no response. Yamamoto took a closer look and saw Tsuna was sleeping "Oh, you're asleep! Well then, come on Tsuna, wake up. You can sleep on the ground!" Yamamoto said and started to shake Tsuna, but again got no response. "Come on, Tsuna" Yamamoto shook harder, but still got no response.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gokudera questioned "Why isn't he waking up?"

"Maybe we need something loud?" Chrome suggested "When we don't wake up for work, Reborn shoots a round of bullets to wake us up. It always works."

"True, but we don't have bullets like Reborn." Yamamoto stated "and he uses Leon."

"We could always improvise." Chrome said and gestured to Ryohei "Ryohei can shout really loud, and if that doesn't work then we can all shout together."

"It's worth a shot. Let's try it!" Yamamoto said while everyone nodded "Okay, Ryohei first."

"Alright" Ryohei walked up to Tsuna and took a deep breath, while the others covered their ears

"Wake Up!" Ryohei shouted loud enough, so he could be heard yards away, but unfortunately Tsuna didn't budge.

"Maybe we do need to do it together." Yamamoto said worryingly and the rest nodded

They all took a deep breath and shouted "TSUNA, WAKE UP!"

Their combined screams could be heard miles away. Even when they were catching their breaths, their scream still echoed through the forest. After they all caught their breaths, they looked at Tsuna hoping that he would show some type of indication that he was waking up, but again nothing happened.

"No way... Not even our combined screams worked..." Chrome said as her eye's started to sob "Tsuna... wake up..."

The other dwarfs looked at Chrome and started to cry themselves, except Hibari because he can conceal his emotions. In only a few seconds their scream's echo was replaced with the sound of their sobs.

* * *

~With Giotto and Reborn~

Giotto was extremely happy. In just a few more minutes he will be able to see his darling little Tsuna.

_'I wonder if he'll remember me. I hope he does! But if he doesn't then I'll happily introduce myself again!'_ Giotto thought with delight as he stared at the trees passing by _'Also if he doesn't love me then I'll make sure he does in the future.'_

Giotto was going to continue to think about what his plans for Tsuna and him were going to be, but snapped out of them when he heard a faint yell.

"Hey Reborn, did you here that?" Giotto asked

Reborn nodded "Yeah, but I didn't catch what it said, did you?"

"Nope" Giotto answered and they continued to ride with silence, but a couple seconds later another yell resonated through the forest. It was much louder and clearer than the first one, but still incomprehensible to the both of them. However that didn't change the fact that Giotto started to worry about the reason for the screaming.

"Reborn, I think it would be best to move faster" Giotto said a little worried "I'm getting the feeling that something has happened"

Reborn nodded and ushered the horses to go faster.

In a few minutes, Reborn's cottage came into view. Giotto was relieved by the sight, but the only thing that made him worry was that the closer they were to the cottage, the sounds of crying increased.

Finally arriving at the cottage Reborn and Giotto quickly got out of the carriage and went to the front of the house to see five small dwarfs crying.

"What happened here?" Reborn asked, but was only given the response of tears. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to talk to the others, Reborn turned to Hibari "What happened?"

Hibari looked up and a fluffy yellow bird landed on his head "This little one has been bugging me to come back to the house, so we did, but when we did we were welcome by this" Hibari said and gestured to Tsuna

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto said and walked up to him. When he was right beside him, Giotto held him in his arms. He turned to Hibari "Do you know what happened to him?"

Hibari shook his head "No, when we arrived the herbivore was already sprawled on the floor."

"I see... Did you try seeing if you could wake him up?" Giotto asked because Tsuna looked as though he was just sleeping.

"These herbivores did by shouting together, but not even their screams woke him up" Hibari answered

Giotto grits his teeth and stood up with Tsuna still in his arms "Reborn, we're heading back to the castle"

"A-Are you g-going to h-h-help T-Tsuna?" Chrome asked with tears in her eyes

Giotto gave her a sympathetic smile "I'll do the best I can." Giotto answered and thought _'I don't want to lose him again...'_

Chrome nodded

"Can we come with you?" Yamamoto asked "We know that you're a good person because you're Reborn's friend, but we don't want to leave Tsuna's side."

"Of course you can come. I'm pretty sure there is enough room for all of us in the carriage" Giotto said and walked to the carriage with everyone trailing behind him.

Once everyone was securely in the carriage, Giotto signaled the horses to move and fast. The horses started to run to the Castle twice as fast than how they came to the cottage. It took about an hour or two to finally reach the Castle. Once they enter the castle gates, Giotto was the first out get out of the carriage. He wasted no time in throwing opened the castle doors.

"Knuckle! Where are you Knuckle?" Giotto shouted, he knew if they were to help Tsuna then they must first find out what's wrong. "Knuckle, are you here!"

Asari walked by the living room "Hm? Welcome home, Giotto, You came back earlier than expected" Asari said and then noticed Tsuna in his arms "Giotto who is th-"

"I'll tell you later, but first do you know where Knuckle is?" Giotto asked

"He's in the garden." Asari answered

Giotto nodded and hurried towards the garden with 7 other people following close behind.

Giotto stormed into the garden "Knuckle!"

Knuckles stopped picking medical herbs and turned around "Oh, Giotto, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to give Tsunayoshi a checkup." Giotto said gesturing to the brunet in his arms "Check if he has some type of illness."

_'So this is Tsunayoshi.'_ "Arlight, but is something wrong with him?" Knuckle asked

"From what I've seen, he won't wake up from his sleep, so we thought that maybe Tsunayoshi has sometime of illness" Giotto explained "So could you diagnose him, and if possible, find him a treatment."

"Okay, I'll do the best I can." Knuckle said and took Tsuna in his arms "Wait here, I'll give him a full health diagnosis. After the diagnosis is complete I'll tell you what I've found and what may help."

Giotto nodded and watched Knuckle take Tsunayoshi inside the castle.

"Will Tsuna be alright?" Yamamoto asked

Giotto looked at the dwarf "I don't know... but we will try to help him" Giotto answered and sat on a bench in the garden. The dwarfs looked at each other and sat down in the grass, waiting for their friend to come out.

A few minutes later, Knuckle came back with Tsuna in his arms. Giotto and the rest rushed towards Knuckle.

"How is he?" Yamamoto asked "Is Tsuna going to be alright?"

Knuckle shook his head "I'm sorry, but I don't know. I can find anything."

"What do you mean by that Knuckle?" Giotto asked worryingly

"I mean, he's completely fine. There isn't any trace of an illness nor is there anything of an injury." Knuckles explained "His heart level is fine, his blood pressure is fine, and his brain waves are fine. He's completely fine."

"If he's completely fine then why won't he wake up?!" Giotto shouted angrily with a hint of desperation and sorrow in his voice.

"That's because what he has isn't an illness."

The group looked around the second they heard the unfamiliar female voice.

A few feet away a black haired woman stood in the garden with a smile decorating her face. The woman wore a plain white dress that ended a little bit over her knees and sleeves that stopped at her shoulders. She also had a white cone shaped hat that had a wide base. She looked up and revealed purple eyes with a golden 8 pointed star as the pupils.

"W-What? Who?" Giotto said in confusion as to when the woman got there.

She chuckled at his confusion and gave a small bow "I'm Mela Maledetta. I live in Namimori Village." Mela said and looked up at Giotto "It's nice to meet you, Giotto di Vongola."

* * *

**TsunaMoe: **Yes, Giotto will be able to wake him up. It's just going to take a little bit of thinking. I would say the chapter after this one or the chapter after this upcoming chapter.

A/n: Sooo People, I'm sorry, but the updates aren't going to be as frequent as once every week. Right now I'm getting ready for Finals and my teachers are giving me a lot of homework that i can barely write anything for the stories! So I'm giving you a heads up and saying that the updates are going to take a little longer than usual. After everything turns back to normal then i'll try and update a bit faster! So until then, Bye.


	7. Curse's Cure?

Hello people! I did it, I finished the chapter on time! Yay! But I'm sorry to say that it's shorter than the rest of the chapters and that I wasn't able to finish another one of my story's chapter... Well, there's always next week! Now it's time to thank those who reviewed:

**RenaScarlet **

**NagiRokudo**

**Kirimi Hellgrea **

**TsunaMoe**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n **

**Akira-chan94**

**MeikoKuran999 **

**Dianashine **

**lance core**

**PhantomThiefL **

**Natsu Yuuki**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 7! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Curse's Cure?

Giotto stared at the newly introduced woman named Mela.

He continued to stare at her until he realized the words she had spoken "Wait, what do you mean when you said that what Tsunayoshi has isn't an illness?" Giotto asked not really caring if she knew his name.

Mela gave a sad smile "What Tsuna has is far worse than any illness."

"Then what is it? If you know then tell us!" Giotto said impatiently

"Tsuna has a curse."

"A curse? How can it be a curse? A curse is nothing more than a myth, so please don't joke around." Giotto said

"What I say is nothing, but the truth." Mela said "Whether you believe me or not."

"Then how do you even know it is a curse?" Giotto asked

Mela took a deep breath to soothe her nerves before speaking "Because I'm the one who designed the curse."

Giotto narrowed his eyes "So you're the one who did this to Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes and no" Mela said "I am the one who made the curse, but I'm not the one who gave him the curse."

"And how do I know that you're not lying?"

"Because like you, I adore Tsuna, he's like a younger brother to me. I wouldn't ever think of hurting him." She said in an honest voice "He's the only one who actually accepted me and kept my secret."

"Secret?"

Mela looked at Giotto for a minute before answering "I'm a witch."

"A witch?" Giotto repeated in disbelief and curiosity "Can you prove that?"

"Yes-" Mela appeared behind Giotto in a blink of an eye "-I can."

Everyone jumped, except Reborn, once they noticed that Mela had moved from her previous spot in a split second.

Giotto, after getting over the shock of her appearing behind him so quick, composed himself once again "I can see that you're telling the truth, but what do you mean when you said Tsunayoshi accepted you?"

"I mean he accepted me for who I am when he found out I was a witch. Before I moved to Namimori Village, I lived in different villages and when someone found out I was a witch they would immediately try to kill me, which resulted in me having to move somewhere else, or in extreme cases moving and erasing every villager's memory. But that didn't happen with him" Mela said as she walked to Tsuna, who was being held by Knuckle, and petted his head "When Tsuna found out, he gave me a bright smile and a hug. He also said that if telling a person meant bringing me trouble, pain, or sadness then he wouldn't tell a soul." She stopped petting him "When I heard of his death, I was devastated. It was because of that feeling that I had barely noticed that I had given someone a curse. Once I did notice, I went to take back the curse, but when I got there the person had already given the curse and it was to Tsuna."

"I see... will you please then enlighten me as to who was the one that did this? I'll have them thrown into the dungeon and tortured for what they've done." Giotto said with a voice that promised pain

Mela chuckled darkly "You don't need to worry about that, the person is already long gone. The person has probably already returned to the earth."

* * *

~Flashback~

_Mela watched with wide eyes as Kyoko gave Tsuna the cursed apple. She clenched her fists when she saw Kyoko laughing at Tsuna's misery and leaving him at the door._

_"Sasagawa Kyoko..." Mela said as she followed Kyoko "You have earned my wrath..."_

_She called three gray wolves to her side and cased a spell on them so they would know what she wanted to be done. Knowing what she wanted, the wolves rushed to Kyoko's side and growled at her._

_After Kyoko threw the apple, Mela watched from behind a far tree, Kyoko crying out of agony._

_"Please! Stop! Someone! Anyone! Make it stop!" Kyoko shouted as the wolves dug their teeth deep into her flesh, staining themselves and the ground to crimson red. "AHH! SOMEONE! HE-" She was cut off when one of the wolves bit deep into her throat, causing her to die instantly. A bright red colored pool soon formed around her body._

_Sensing that their victim was dead the wolves stopped and left to clean themselves from the blood. Mela just stared at Kyoko's corpse before breaking into a smile._

_"What an unsightly thing to see." Mela said "I better get rid of this loathsome sight before anyone else has to experience it."_

_Mela snapped her fingers and flames engulfed Kyoko's corpse completely._

_"Bye, bye" Mela said and left her body to burn until nothing was left, but ashes_

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Please don't worry. I made sure the person got what she desired." Mela reassured Giotto "But back to the problem at hand, Tsuna's curse."

"That's right; you said that you designed this curse, right? Then does that mean that you have the cure for it?" Giotto asked with hope

Mela sighed "Sorry to say, but I don't."

"What! But you said you created it!" Giotto shouted in disbelief

"Yes, I created the curse, but that's the thing, curses are tricky." Mela explained "Every curse has a cure, but the cure is unknown, even to its creator. Also unlike illnesses, a curse can't be cured by any herd, medicine, or any spell, but there is something I do know about the cure. It has to be an action."

"An action?"

"Yes, an action. For example, I don't know, bonking the person with a stick 5 times or singing a lullaby backwards could be a cure. It's really just random"

"That doesn't help one bit..." Giotto said "Are you sure that there isn't spell that you can cast?"

"No, there isn't, if there was then I would've already casted it." Mela said

Giotto sighed _'What are we going to do? If the cure can be anything then there are too many possibilities... What can I do to help you Tsunayoshi...'_

Silence overcame everyone as they were all in deep thought of how to save Tsuna. It was at this time that Chrome remembered something.

"H-How about a kiss?" Chrome suggested

Giotto groaned at the suggestion "You're not trying to imply those myths, right?"

"Giotto, be nice! She was only trying to help." Knuckle scolded

"You're friend is right." Mela said "And anyway she may be right about this. Remember the cure could be anything."

"Yes, but those things about true loves kisses can cure anything are just myths and stories." Giotto argued

"Maybe, but witches and curses are also myths, but they just so happened to be true." Mela argued back

"That's just a coincidence, and it's not like anyone would believe in true love's kiss."

"Tsuna believes in it. He says that true love's kiss can cure any curse like a medicine can cure an illness" Yamamoto said cutting into the argument

"It won't work, idiot" Gokudera said "True love's kiss only works if the two people both love each other."

"I know, but this guy here is named 'Giotto', Gokudera. Remember what Tsuna said? He said he loved a guy named 'Giotto', so it has to be this guy here." Yamamoto explained while pointing towards Giotto

"Wait... Tsunayoshi said he loved me?" Giotto asked making sure he heard Yamamoto right

"Yup, after we explained how love feels like." Yamamoto said "Judging by the way you asked, I'm guessing you love Tsuna too, don't you?"

Giotto smiled and nodded "I do. That's why I'm trying my best to cure this curse."

"Then let's give the true love's kiss a try." Mela said

Giotto looked at Tsuna before nodding "Okay, I'll try it. If it can wake Tsunayoshi then I'll do it." Giotto said and turned to Knuckle "Knuckle, can you hand Tsunayoshi over to me?"

Knuckle nodded and placed Tsuna into Giotto's arms. Giotto walked to a stone bench, where he gently laid Tsuna down. After placing him down, Giotto kneeled down towards him and readied himself to kiss Tsuna.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done.

Many seconds past and Giotto has yet to connect his and Tsuna's lips.

"Giotto, just hurry up and kiss Tsuna!" Reborn ordered getting annoyed at Giotto's slowness. He wanted to get this test over with already.

Giotto sighed "I would kiss him, but it's very uncomfortable for me to when everyone is staring." And he was right. Everyone was staring very intensely at Giotto and Tsuna.

"Do you want Tsuna to sleep forever? Pretend we aren't here. Now, hurry up and do it! Stop wasting time."

"Hey, this was a possibility not the actual cure." Giotto argued 'And it's hard to pretend you're not here.' Giotto was about to say that, but he knew that he'd just be pouring oil to a fire, so he decided not to say it.

"And possibilities can become answers, so just get it over with and kiss him before I kick your head and shove your lips together!" Reborn threatened

"Okay, okay, I get it." Giotto said and turned to Tsuna. _'This is not how I imagined me and Tsuna having our first kiss together. I wanted it to be a sweet and loving moment! Well, whatever, I just hope this works...'_

Giotto held his breath and leaned closer to Tsuna's lips.

He slowly closed his eyes "Tsunayoshi..." Giotto whispered and not a second later their lips connected.

* * *

**TsunaMoe: **If you're talking about Mela then she's not a new character. She's the which that gave the cursed apple to Kyoko.

A/n: Got nothing to say, so bye!


	8. Awake, Wedding, and the 4 Something's

Hello people! I'm so sorry that this chapter was late and for my other stories if you're reading those too! But don't worry, I'm still continuing those and I'm about half way done with both of the other storys' chapter. I've been really busy these days and my teachers are being really really mean about my finals! I'm just glad that one of my finals is over... 3 more to go... Anyway I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**Kirimi Hellgrea **

**NagiRokudo **

**Akitao Yuki Moon **

**TsunaMoe **

**RenaScarlet **

**PhantomThiefL **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n **

**MeikoKuran999**

**Bernie6394**

**Akira-chan94**

**lance core**

**Dianashine**

**Guest**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Oh yeah before I forget, this will be the last chapter for this story. So i'd like to thank all those have favorited, followed, and reviewed! Now without further ado! Chapter 8! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OR SNOW WHITE**

* * *

Chapter 8: Awake, Wedding, and the 4 Something's

Giotto was fully enjoying the kiss that he and Tsuna were having.

_'His lips are so soft!'_ Giotto thought in delight _'Makes me want more, but I can't take advantage of Tsunayoshi when he's like this. Then again, I might never get a better chance, so I should take it right! But there's a possibility that if I do Tsunayoshi may wake up and end up hating me! Damn it! What do I do!?'_

As Giotto continued to mentally debate about deepening the kiss, his greatest wishes (and a little bit of nightmares) came true. Slowly, Tsuna started to wake up.

_'Where am I...?' _Tsuna thought as he regained consciousness _'Where ever I am, I feel really warm inside...'_ Tsuna then started to regain his senses _'Why do I feel something touching me?'_ He cracked open his eyes a little to see his surroundings when he spotted blonde hair. Just by that detail he immediately knew it was Giotto and at that moment Tsuna noticed his situation.

...They were kissing... Him and Giotto...

Tsuna's face turned crimson red at the scene _'Hiiiiiie! What's going on?! Why are we kissing?!' _Tsuna panicked_ 'Not that I mind, but still!'_

Unfortunately for Tsuna, his panicking and confusion was only going to get worse when Giotto finally made up his mind.

_'It's not bad to give in to your desires once and a while, right? So screw it! I'm getting more!' _Giotto concluded and deepened the kiss.

Tsuna shut his eyes "Nngh...!" Tsuna moaned when he felt Giotto's lips press harder and move against his own.

_'Ah... Even his small moans are cute...'_ Giotto thought and then realization hit him _'Wait... Moans...'_

Giotto hesitantly opened his eyes and at the same moment Tsuna opened his eyes up too.

They both stared dumfounded at each other for a second until they both blushed a very deep shade of red, broke the kiss, and pushed themselves away from each other, which resulted in them both sitting on the ground.

An awkward silence soon engulfed the area, but as soon as it came it went away when Mela and the dwarfs, except Hibari and Reborn, rushed to Tsuna's side.

"Tsuna!" They all shouted as they tackled him. "We thought you weren't going to wake up!"

Tsuna smiled at them and gave them all a hug "It's alright, I'm awake now." Everyone stayed as they were for a few minutes before letting Tsuna go and helping him up. As Tsuna got up he saw Giotto again and remembered the kiss he had with him a few moments ago, which cause Tsuna to blush and look somewhere else.

"Something wrong, Tsuna?" Mela asked

"W-well... C-Can I ask why I woke up k-kissing Giotto?" Tsuna asked embarrassed while giving Giotto a shy glance.

Giotto blushed and looked towards the sky "Well... I... umm..." Giotto said unable to explain why.

Seeing Giotto's embarrassment, Chrome decided to take pity on him and help "It was my idea..."

"Your idea, Chrome?"

Chrome nodded "You see, when we found out that you had a curse, I remembered the story you told us about Ruki and Leo, so I thought maybe a true love's kiss would cure your curse and wake you up..."

Tsuna smiled "Looks like you were right Chrome." He then noticed something in Chrome's words "Wait... you said true love's kiss..." Chrome nodded, Tsuna looked up at Giotto again "Does that mean you love me Giotto?"

Giotto turned from the sky to Tsuna "I...um..." Giotto took a deep breath and walked towards Tsuna. He gave him a hug and smiled "Yeah, I really do love you, Tsunayoshi."

After hearing that tears started to roll down Tsuna's cheeks.

"Did I say something wrong, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked when he noticed the tears

Tsuna shook his head and wiped his tears "N-No... I-I'm just so happy you feel the same way..." Tsuna said and looked up smiling "I love you too, Giotto"

Giotto smiled and leaned closer to Tsuna "Thank you..." Giotto kissed Tsuna on the lips

Tsuna blushed a bit, but soon closed his eyes and shyly circled his arms over Giotto's neck, kissing him back. The kiss was short, due to the lack of oxygen, but still held all their love.

Just as their kiss ended, the rest of Giotto's guardians and his father came into the garden.

"Giotto, there you are. What's this about Asari saying that you kidnapped someone?" Nono asked

Giotto turned to the others -Asari- and groaned "Really? Did you really say I kidnapped him?"

"Well he was unconscious, you were panicking a bit and you didn't give me a reason for having him, so I came to the conclusion of kidnapping." Asari explained sheepishly "Was I wrong?"

"Completely..." Giotto said "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, since all of you are here I can tell you the news." Giotto stepped to the side showing them Tsuna "Everyone this is Tsunayoshi."

"Oh, so this is the person you've fallen for Giotto?" Daemon said

Giotto nodded "Yup, and Tsunayoshi, these are my friends." Giotto said gesturing towards the others

They took that as a cue to introduce themselves.

"Yo, names G" The red head said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asari" The Japanese clothed person said

"Lampo" A green haired teen said

"Hn, Alaude" The silver blonde said

"Nufufu my name's Daemon" The melon head said

"I'm Knuckle" The priest that was with them said

"And this is my father" Giotto said and gestured to the oldest man in the group.

The man bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi, my name is Timoteo." Nono said

Tsuna politely returned the bow "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Timoteo"

Nono smiled and turned to Giotto "Is he the one you've chosen to be your partner, Giotto?"

Giotto smiled "Yes, if he'll take me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Ask him." Nono said

Giotto nodded and turned to Tsuna. He kneeled down and held Tsuna's hands "Tsunayoshi, since the first time I laid eyes on you I fell in love with you. I was unbelievably happy. It was at that moment I wanted you to be mine, to be with you until the day I die. So with that said, though this may be a little quick, will you marry me?"

Tsuna was a bit surprised with the sudden proposal, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely happy Giotto proposed to him.

Tsuna nodded and smiled "Yes, of course I will." He said happily and jumped into Giotto's arms.

Giotto smiled and returned Tsuna's hug.

"Now that that's settled we have to arrange your wedding day! Hmm... With all that's needed for the wedding I would say it'll be in two weeks or so." Nono said "Well, let's get started."

And so this began their tiresome week of wedding arrangements. It was mostly tiresome for Tsuna because the designers had to take his measurements, while Giotto's were already known and that the chiefs had to ask Tsuna about his dislikes, likes, and if he was allergic to any foods. Fortunately, Tsuna was a fan of every food and had no allergies. After that, all of the preparations went out smoothly. Well, until Tsuna remembered something about marriage.

He remembered once in his village that when someone got married the wife would have the *4 something's plus the silver sixpence. It was something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in the wife's shoe. Tsuna always wanted to experience that for his wedding, so he asked Giotto. Giotto was very skeptical about the 4 something's and was about to refuse, if it weren't for the expression Tsuna gave. He gave Giotto his most effective move... Puppy eyes plus a few tears that threatened to fall.

Giotto was stunned at how adorable Tsuna could look, and in between the adorableness he could clearly see how much Tsuna wanted to do it. Not wanting to make Tsuna sad, Giotto agreed. As a reward, Tsuna gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. Giotto smiled at Tsuna's affection.

The next day, Giotto and Tsuna rode to Namimori village to complete the 4 something's, after all one of them was something old, so it had to be something that belonged to Tsuna for a long time. Once they got there, they were quickly ambushed by the villagers when they saw Tsuna. The villagers were crying tears of joy and thanking the heavens that Tsuna was alive.

Tsuna smiled at how much they missed him and quickly comforted them. After everyone had calmed down, Tsuna asked if they could help him with the 4 something's. The villagers congratulated Tsuna on getting engaged and asked who was the lucky person, to which Tsuna gestured to Giotto.

Everyone gasped and then started to congratulate them both on their future-marriage, though most congratulated Giotto for have Tsuna as a partner. Many of the girls squealed at the cute pairing, they were somewhat disappointed that Giotto was taken now, but since it was Tsuna they didn't care. After everyone calmed down again, they all went to search for the 4 something's for Tsuna.

By the end of the day they had found them.

For something old, Tsuna decided to use a silver ribbon that was on one of his stuffed animals.

For something new, Giotto bought both Tsuna and himself a necklace that had a half a heart and could be connected.

For something borrowed, an elderly woman had lent Tsuna her wedding veil.

For something blue, they could really think of anything so they decided that they'll ask the designers to give Tsuna blue gloves.

They decided not to do the silver sixpence in the shoe one because they thought it would be uncomfortable to walk around with it.

Finally having everything that was needed, they went back to their ride to go to Vongola, but before leaving Giotto announced that everyone was welcome to come to the wedding and that he'll provide transportation for everyone as well.

After saying that, the two left to Vongola and waited for their wedding day.

* * *

~Day of the Wedding~

The sky was clear and the birds were chirping in Vongola. Everyone was gathered at their finest and largest church waiting patiently to see their prince get married.

Outside the church, the young brunet was having everything checked off with the help of his friends.

"Okay, let's see... Rings!" Mela shouted

"Check!" Chrome answered holding the rings on a pillow.

"Flowers Petals!"

"Check!" Ryohei and Yamamoto shouted holding the baskets

"Camera!"

"Check!" Gokudera and Lambo said holding the cameras, ready to take pictures.

"Bride!"

"Um... Check?" Tsuna said not very sure about being called the bride.

"Alright! Everything is here and counted for!" Mela said happily "Now we just wait for the music" Wedding music starts to play "Okay, it time, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded "Okay, let's go!" She held one of Tsuna's hands and escorted him in the church.

Once inside the church, Yamamoto and Ryohei started throw the flower petals on the ground as they walked through the aisle. At the end of the aisle, Giotto stood next to the priest -which by the way is Knuckle- and to his left was his guardians, G as his best man, and the rest as his groomsmen.

Finally at the end of the aisle, Mela hands Tsuna to Giotto and moves to the right with the dwarfs following, except Gokudera and Lambo because they're supposed to take the pictures.

Seeing that everything is ready, Knuckle started the wedding.

As Knuckle spoke, Giotto and Tsuna were in their own little world, happy that they both were finally with the one they truly love. The only time they actually listened was then Knuckle asked them to exchange vows and to slip the rings on the other's left ring finger. Now at the end of the wedding speech Knuckle asks them both the question Giotto and Tsuna have been waiting for.

"Do you, Giotto, take Tsunayoshi to be your **partner to love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, until the day you die?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tsunayoshi, take Giotto to be your partner to love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, until the day you die?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you both married. You may kiss your beloved."

Giotto took a step towards Tsuna and pulled over his veil. He smiled and then leaned down and kissed Tsuna.

The sounds of pictures being taken, cheers from the crowd, and wedding bells engulfed the whole church. After the ceremony, everyone went to the Vongola castle, where the after-party was held for the wedding and all throughout the party, Giotto and Tsuna never left each other's side. They danced together, ate together, and sat together hand in hand. After the party, everyone who visited left and the two of them went to Giotto's room, where they both fell asleep in each other's arms, ending their perfect day and starting their new life together.

* * *

*I've been reading online and I read that brides and other people call that the 4 something's. I maybe wrong, but I think it's about right.

**I have no idea how a priest says things when two guys get married, so I replaced some words when it had to do with a woman.

A/n: So at this point I consider this story complete. Again I'd like to thank all of the readers and I hope you all enjoyed it! But, i am thinking of making an omake for this! I think it'll be around a chapter long (well a chapter by my standards) So those interested will have that to look forward too. I'll give you all a hint about whats going to be on it. Enma's going to return, Giotto's going to get jealous/depressed/paranoid, there will be misunderstandings, and Tsuna has a present for Giotto for his birthday. So until then bye!~


End file.
